


The Best Party Ever

by ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Luna's Birthday, LunaLovegoodDeservesTheWorld, ThisIsSoCute, Wholesome, surpriseParty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup/pseuds/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup
Summary: Luna Lovegood reveals to her friend Belle that she had not celebrated her birthday at Hogwarts and Belle does what she can to make sure Luna has an amazing birthday party.





	The Best Party Ever

It was another normal year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; Mostly it was calm, students doing normal student things like studying and gossiping about one another. Then there was the abnormal. This year it was once again Harry Potter going on some wild adventure with his friends, no doubt an epic, amazing adventure where he faces some life or death situation, but that does not really pertain to our story so I’m just going to ignore them for now. No, this story is about another student. A student that has not gone on any amazing adventures, at least they were not amazing to the outside eye but they were amazing, to her. To her every day is an adventure just waiting to be had. Luna Lovegood was different sure, but she was still an adventurer, and she was about to go on her favorite adventure yet.  
The halls of Hogwarts were crowded as people shoved their way through the halls, first years clinging to the walls as upperclassmen confidently strode down the middle of the hallways. Luna Lovegood and her Hufflepuff friend Belle were clumped in with the first years pressed against the hallway walls as they walked to their shared double herbology class. Once they were out of the cramped space Belle turned to her friend who was trying to straighten out the edges of her now crumpled magazine.  
“What a bunch of animals” Belle said with a smile, watching Luna for a few moments before chuckling and taking the magazine from her friend's hands. “You know we have magic right?” She chuckled and said a quick spell as the magazine flapped and straightened out before the two girls. Luna smiled taking back this month’s issue of the Quibbler, turning it upside down, and continuing to read.  
Herbology went smoothly as usual, the greenhouse warm and humid to keep the plants healthy in the harsh cold of early February. Luna and Belle were attentive throughout the class unlike many of the other students surrounding them, all of them concerned with their plans for Valentine’s day weekend that started in a few days. Halfway through the class Professor Sprout gave up and turned the class loose, assigning extra homework instead. As the girls trudged up through the frozen grounds a small group of Ravenclaws were talking loudly so the duo could hear them. The leader of the group was none other than Cho Chang herself.  
“Loony Lovegood? Who cares when her birthday is! It's not like anybody wants to celebrate with her anyway!” The group laughed loudly and glanced over their shoulders and started to laugh harder. Belle glanced at Luna to see the girl studying her edition of the Quibbler like nothing was happening, her turnip earrings swinging by her head with each step the girls took towards the castle.  
“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday coming up?” Belle questioned the blonde as they sat down for lunch in the great hall, many Ravenclaws glancing at the stray Hufflepuff seated at their table. Luna only shrugged in response, filling her mouth with her lunch. “Well what do you want to do? To celebrate?” Belle continued only to receive another shrug from the girl. ”Well we have to do something.” Belle stated obviously not taking no for an answer.  
“I’ve never celebrated my birthday here.” Luna said nonchalantly taking another bite  
“Why not?”  
“Well my first year I tried but nobody came. People think I’m weird.” Luna said in her dreamy voice. Looking out of the great hall window.  
“That’s awful!” Belle exclaimed, not very shocked at the confession from her friend. Of course she knew people thought Luna was weird, hell she heard people call her Loony every day, but she thought people would at least show up to the party. If not for Luna then for free butterbeer and cake.  
“It’s not all that bad. Of course it would be nice to celebrate for once” Luna trailed off staring into space. At that moment Belle decided. She was going to throw Luna the best party she had ever gone to, but how? Nobody would show up to a party for Loony Lovegood, not if they cared about their social life anyway. And on such short notice, Belle only had a few days to plan and put everything together. It was going to be a challenge but Belle thought if anybody deserved it, it was Luna. After lunch Belle excused herself to her common room on the excuse of having mountains of homework, but in reality she wanted to get a head start on planning the party of the century for her friend.  
When Belle had gotten back to her common room she pulled out a piece of parchment and got to work. ‘First’ she thought ‘I’ll need to find a place to hold it, then cake and food, decorations, activities, and not to mention finding people who would be willing to come to Loony Lovegood’s birthday party.’ The thought of trying to find all of these things in such a short amount of time was daunting to say the least. Belle took a deep breath and got to work.

After a while Belle had a plan, she would hold the party by the willow next to the lake, it was one of Luna’s favorite spots, she would ask the house elves if they could prepare a cake and sneak some extra food for her, and she had hoped she could find some extra candles lying around to levitate in the air to mimic the great hall, but she still did not know what she was going to do for any sort of activities or how she was going to convince anybody to come. She decided that was a problem for later and elected to walk down to the willow instead.

When she arrived she saw a Gryffindor boy sitting against the tree, hunched over a piece of parchment, other crumpled up pieces of parchment surrounding him. One look at the boy told her he had been out here for a while. His nose and ears were red and she was shivering slightly but he did not seem to notice his own cold, or her for that matter so she just went on planning where she would put everything. A few moments later Belle could feel her nose starting to run and freeze and decided it probably wouldn’t be best to have the party here. She sighed and turned to walk back toward the castle hoping to find some inspiration on her walk back.

“Is everything alright?” The voice startled Belle out of her thoughts and she looked to the boy sitting against the tree where he was looking back up at her. 

“I was hoping to throw a party here but I think it will be a little too cold” Belle said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, noticing a few snowflakes starting to fall around her.  
“Well I don’t know much about parties but you might want to talk to Fred and George Weasley, they know all about throwing parties.” the boy said standing and falling into step next to Belle.  
‘Ugh the Weasley twins’ Belle thought to herself ‘All they ever do is cause trouble. I don’t want them anywhere near this party.’  
“Uh thanks” Belle said, an awkward silence falling between the two as they walked up to the castle.  
Once they had reached the entrance hall they saw two redheads walking towards them with their heads together whispering. ‘Surely scheming their next public disturbance’ thought a disgruntled Belle.  
“Oi, Fred George!” shouted Dean, getting the attention of the twins. Belle looked quickly at Dean in surprise, not expecting him to call over the two people she didn’t want involved in her friend's party.  
“What’s up Tommy Boy?” Fred asked the smile plain on his face.  
“This is… “ Dean trailed of realizing he had no idea who this girl actually is  
“Belle”  
“Belle! And she is throwing a party and looking for some help.”  
“A party eh.” Said George, a smile growing on his face as well. “How can we be of assistance?”  
“Actually I think i’m alright. Thanks anyway though.” Belle said, trying her best not to sound rude. As she started to walk away she heard Dean telling the boys what she had said down by the lake, and footsteps quickly catching up to her.  
“I think we can help.” George said matter of factly, putting one arm over Belle’s shoulder.  
“As you probably know we throw the best parties, anyone will tell you.” Fred said in the same tone, putting his opposite arm over her other shoulder. “We would love to help out a fellow party animal.”  
“Ok, first of all, I’m not now or ever will be a ‘party animal’. Second, I don’t need your help. And third, get off of me.” Belle said shaking the boys’ arms off of her.  
“That's not what it sounds like to me” Fred laughed. “You don't even know where you're going to have it! Lucky for you we know all the best spots.” Belle stopped walking and sighed.  
“Fine, you can help. But if I think for a second you are going to turn this party into a joke I will make you regret ever helping me” She drove the point home pointing a finger at the boys and narrowing her eyes. The twins just glanced at each other and started laughing. Belle huffed and started walking down the hallway again, a flush coming over her face.  
“Sorry, it’s just you look so funny trying to be intimidating” George said, him and Fred catching back up to the already frustrated girl. “Why is this party so important anyway?”  
“It's going to be a surprise birthday party for Luna Lovegood.” Belle stated kind of hoping it would be enough to convince them not to help.  
“Why would we try to mess that up?”  
“I don’t know, why do people call her Loony?” Belle asked bitterly. The boys fell silent continuing to walk next to Belle. Putting their hands to their chins suddenly getting down to business.  
“You didn’t say this was a birthday party! That’s a whole different set of calculations!” Fred exclaimed, sounding exasperated.  
“Calculations?” Belle said, looking at him. Fred and George looked to each other again having a conversation only the two of them could understand. Fred sighed and said “Alright, its obvious that you don’t know the first thing about party planning. This is something George and I take very seriously, so if you don’t want your friend to have the worst birthday party ever you need to do exactly as we say.” George nodded his head exaggeratedly next to his brother.  
Belle sighed again, already exhausted from talking to them. She nodded and the twins took her elbows and led her down several hallways and through a few portrait halls and into a girls lavatory on the first floor.  
“Are you suggesting we have my best friend's birthday party in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?” Belle asked about walking out on the two. Fred and George only shook their heads and lifted their pointer fingers, walking to the sink and making strange hissing noises by the sinks. Suddenly the sinks started to move, revealing a dark hole that seemed to be endless.  
“You have got to be kidding me? You do know your own sister almost died down there right? You two have officially lost it, and how did you get it to open?” Belle asked looking at the two more impressed than annoyed at this point.  
“Got Harry to teach us a bit over the summer, Cool innit?” Fred said sitting on the edge of the sink about to go down the hole.  
“Oh no. You two have actually lost it if you think I'm going down there.” Belle said, starting to walk out of the bathroom.  
“Oh come on give it a chance! Don’t you want this to be the best party ever” George said the last bit in a high questioning voice. Belle stared at the boys for a moment, looked down the hole, back at the boys and nodded.  
“Brilliant!”  
“Now this is basically a big scary slide so don’t worry too much about falling to your death.”  
“Oh gee, thanks, that helps” Belle said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“No problem!” Fred said as he slid off the edge of the sink giving a good “Weeeee” on the way down. George followed and Belle hesitated for a moment, sat on the edge of the sink, braced herself, and pushed herself over the edge, falling into the darkness of the pit.  
The slide down was honestly kind of fun after you realize you're not falling straight down an endless tunnel. Soon Belle would find out it was definitely worth it. The chamber was gorgeous. There were high ceilings that seemed to disappear into the darkness of the chamber they had landed in. The pillars supporting the chamber had snakes carved into them winding their way to the top, they were so realistic that Belle half expected them to move along the pillars. The boys pulled out their wands and lit the space with a spell.  
“I think with some decoration this could be quite lovely” Fred said. George nodding in agreement. They both looked to Belle expecting some sort of complaint about the space.  
“I think so too.” Belle said looking back to the entrance. “But uhh, how do we get out?”  
“There is a tunnel up the way a little bit, it leads right back near the toilets.” George explained. Belle nodded walking around a bit, levitating fallen rocks and placing them around the room as make-shift tables. “Next step, food and drink. The house elves are more than happy to get us some food, and we could talk to Lee and see if his friend could get us some fire whiskey. How many people did you say were coming to this thing?” George asked.  
“Well including you two, four.” Belle said. Fred and George stopped and looked to the girl who was oblivious, still walking around trying to imagine what it would look like with some decorations.  
“Well that just won't do. Don’t worry though when people hear there is going to be a Weasley party enough will show up.” Belle just rolled her eyes. She did not care if only a few people showed up. Luna didn't really seem like the type to want a crowded party.  
“Hey do you think we could make it a little more exclusive? I don’t want anybody who will bring her down to come. It is her birthday and I don’t want her to get left out of her own party.” Belle explained to the boys hoping they would understand.  
“Ok we can do that more of a low-key hang out kind of vibe.” Fred said, nodding getting into the idea. “We could get some candles and charm them like in the Great Hall.” The planning went on like this for a while until the trio had pretty much everything figured out. Over the next few days Belle, Fred, and George planned the perfect party for Luna. Belle had thought the process was going to be annoying and exhausting but the boys turned out to be less annoying then Belle had thought they were going to be. They listened and took Belle’s opinion into consideration and took it a lot more seriously then she thought they were going to. Overall Belle was more excited for this party then ever.  
Finally Saturday arrived and Belle was tasked with getting Luna ready for the party while Fred and George got the last minute preparations done. As it was still early they had some time to kill before trying to get Luna to dress up so Belle suggested the go to Hogsmeade. Technically it was not a Hogsmeade weekend but Belle had made the trip before without anybody noticing and was sure she could make it today as well. Luna agreed and they spent the day shopping and walking about just talking to one another about anything that was on their minds. Finally the time came. They came back to Hogwarts and Belle brought Luna back to her dorm room.  
“I have a fun idea.” Belle started hoping this would work. “How about we dress up and have a birthday photoshoot!” Belle finished hopefully pulling out her camera and smiling at her friend.  
“That sounds like a lovely idea” Luna said softly walking to her closet. “I don’t know if I have anything too fancy though” She said shuffling through her clothes.  
“How about this? It may not be fancy per say but it is really cute.” Belle said, pulling out a pair of colorful, striped overalls, and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Luna nodded putting them on along with a pair of boots and socks with stars on them, enchanted to move when she walked. She also put on her cork necklace, and turnip earrings matching her purple shirt. Belle gently curled and put Luna’s hair in an intricate pattern making Luna’s hair curl around her like a lion’s mane. She looked absolutely stunning.  
After they were done with Luna they walked to the Hufflepuff house to pick out an outfit for Belle. After some debate they decided on a black lace bralette underneath a sheer white button up shirt with black jeans with small precise rips in them, Belle had made them herself a few years prior and always took an excuse to wear them. Finally, Belle also adorned a few rings on her fingers and an earring that made it look like a dragon was sitting on the edge of Belle’s ear. Luna put Belle’s hair back in a high ponytail and did her eye liner. It was a bolder look than Belle was expecting to wear tonight but she had to admit she was loving it. The friends walked out to the grounds and started to pose for the pictures they took with Luna’s camera. It was a magical camera that Belle, being a muggle born, had no idea how it worked. They posed in many different places, like the front gate, near the fountain, by Hagrid’s garden, at which point Hagrid appeared and took some pictures with them as well, and finally by the edge of the lake. At the edge of the lake the girls realized it was getting too late to be outside of the castle. It was getting cold and dark and their noses were running from the cold. The girls headed back to the castle with what little light they had left and on the way Luna told Belle of the horses she saw in the forest. Belle of course had never seen any horses at Hogwarts, especially not the terrifying sounding black, leathery ones Luna was talking about, but listened intently non the less.  
Belle was used to listening to Luna talk about wild fantastical creatures. Nobody ever seemed to believe Luna, and Belle was no different, but Belle tried her best not to let Luna know that. As they walked into the entrance hall Luna turned to go toward the great hall for dinner but Belle grabbed her hand and led her away toward the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.  
“Where are we going?” asked Luna. “Will it take long? I am quite hungry.” She said walking alongside Belle now their elbows now linked together.  
“You’ll see when we get there.” Belle said smiling at Luna making her a bit apprehensive. “Don’t worry there will be plenty to eat” Belle said hoping to reassure her friend.  
They reached Myrtle’s bathroom right on time. So far, everything was going according to plan. They walked through the doors, to the sink and Belle unhooked her elbow from her friends. She walked over to the sink and spoke the parseltongue words Fred had taught her. The sink slid open and revealed the entrance to the chamber.  
“Come on,” Belle said, holding her hand out to Luna. Luna hesitated for a moment looking between the hole and Belle’s smiling face. Belle could hardly contain her excitement and it definitely showed making the whole situation look more… worrisome than it should have been.  
“Don’t worry, I've got everything under control.” Belle smiled at her friend trying to convince her. Belle did not think about how weird this would look to Luna. If she could not get Luna down to the Chamber the whole party would be ruined.  
“Isn't there supposed to be a vicious monster down there?” Luna asked her voice light and airy with just a hint of anxiety, she really was good at masking her emotions.  
“C’mon Luna do you really think I would bring you down here if there was a giant monster?” Belle chuckled and grabbed Luna’s hand bringing her to the edge of where the sink sat. “Don’t you trust me?” Belle added as she let Luna’s hand go and let herself drop down the slide. When she hit the bottom Belle immediately ran to the edge of where the light hit the chamber finding Fred and George and getting in position to light the candles. Luna came down a moment later, her boots making an, echoing, clunking sound as they hit the stone floor. Luna walked a few paces trying to make out anything in the dark but she couldn’t. She was about to call out to her friend but couldn't before three small rabbits made of fire started to bounce around the room from floating candle to floating candle, slowly starting to light the room. Once the room was completely lit Luna looked around in awe at the cavern she was standing in. There were columns going up to the ceiling high above them with snakes etched into them, decorated with blue and silver garland. There were a few tables, set with her favorite snacks and punch, littered around the room. As the final candle was lit people jumped out from behind the tables and columns shouting “Surprise!” as loud as they could. Luna smiled as the sound echoed off of the walls around her.  
“You said you hadn’t celebrated in a while so I thought this party could make up for lost time.” Belle said as she walked up to her friend. Fred and George started the music and started the party by pouring Luna a drink.  
“Happy birthday Luna” said George, handing her the drink in a low bow.  
“Well said George” said Fred bowing just as low handing her a plate of snacks.  
Luna smiled accepting the food and drink with a bright “Thank you”.  
“You put all this together?” Luna asked, looking at her friend.  
“Well the twins helped a little.” Said Belle smiling back. Luna happily sat enjoying her food as Fred and George opened a bottle of Firewhiskey and started to pass it around to the twenty or so people who had turned up. Turns out people are willing to like anyone if they are given food and booze. Belle could tell some of the guests were still making fun of Luna’s fashion choices but Belle was bound not to make a scene at the party so she just threw them a dirty look and continued onto the planned activities.  
Belle had managed to pull together a game for everyone to play called Pin the Nargles. She had remembered Luna talking about them a few weeks back and thought it would make a fun game. She had Dean Thomas draw a crude picture of professor Snape and gotten some small cotton balls to be the nargles. The goal was to get them closest to Snape’s head after being blindfolded and spun around as many times as the Weasley’s saw fit. Poor Hannah Abott was spun around until she was green in the face.  
After the game it was time for cake! This was Belle’s favorite part because she had the house elves prepare a special cake for Luna and they definitely delivered. The cake was three tiers and absolutely beautiful. It was a dark blue with all sorts of sea creatures decorated on it, charmed to swim around the cake. Luna absolutely adored it, Belle on the other hand felt sort of bad eating it.  
The party went until the early hours in the morning, ending with just Belle, Luna, Fred, George, and a Gryffindor girl named Katie all completely drunk. In the end they all stumbled out of the hidden exit, taking almost double the time it normally would to get up the old, curving steps, and filing off to their respective common rooms. Belle walked with Luna to the Ravenclaw common room first only to find that they could no longer seem to figure out the riddle on how to get inside. After giggling about this for a while and thoroughly annoying a few of the portraits next to the door, they headed to the Hufflepuff common room where they would stay up for another few hours going over the finer points of the evening and finally going to bed curled up in the fort they had built from the couches by the fireplace. Belle’s final thoughts being about how happy she had made her friend for her birthday and how it really was the best party of all time.


End file.
